The Deputation
The Deputation is the seventeenth episode of the second season. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episode, Sweet and Sour in 1991. Plot Heavier than normal snow has fallen on the Island of Sodor and while the other engines hate it, Donald and Douglas are used to the conditions and clear the lines. They encounter one drift deeper than most, which turns out to be Henry. Henry is rescued and returns to the shed, but both Donald and Douglas are upset. They know the Fat Controller will be returning soon and, after destroying a signalboxes and the spiteful break van between them, are worried that he will send one or possibly both of them away which would lead to them being scrapped. The other engines decide they have to do something to allow both Donald and Douglas to stay. However no one knows what to do. Percy talks to Edward about the situation and he suggests that the engines nominate someone to talk to the Fat Controller, a deputation. Percy relays this to the others that they need a "disputation" and they agree to this and nominate a horrified Percy to do the job. The Fat Controller returns and a nervous Percy stammers through his speech about allowing the twins to stay. The Fat Controller catches on that Percy is a deputation and tells him he understands. Later in the sheds, the Fat Controller responds to the engines' request. After informing them, although he understands their feelings, he doesn't appreciate them interfering in his decision making. He then surprises everyone by awarding Donald and Douglas, as a result of their good work in the snow, with new coats of paint and their names painted on them and warns them that he doesn't want to see any more mistakes. The engines realise that the Fat Controller is allowing both twins to stay and, overjoyed, drown out the rest of his speech with happy whistles. Characters * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Sir Topham Hatt * Bertie (cameo) * The Spiteful Brakevan (mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Rolf's Castle * Tidmouth * The Watermill Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, The Twin Engines. * A pre-filmed deleted scene from Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree is used - you can tell because in the first shot, greenery appears in the snow in the top left corner. * In Germany, this episode is named "Help for the Twins". The Italian title is "All for Two". The Croatian and Welsh name is "Delegation". In Japan, this episode is called "Representative of Everyone". It is called "Delegations" in Finland. In Spanish, this episode is called "The Delegation". Goofs * When Donald and Douglas leave the yard back-to-back, a truck is being derailed. * Gordon's right buffer is bent when he says "A lot of nonsense about a broken signalbox." * When James remarks about the Spiteful Brakevan, there appears to be a spot of paint above James' right eye (viewer perspective). * When Percy reverses to tell the engines about a deputation, the track in front of him bounces upward. * During the long silence, the twin next to Duck has his tender derailed. * Gordon and Percy's eyes are off-centre for the majority of the episode. * When the engines whistle, one of the twins is missing an eyebrow. Duck is also missing his eyebrows. * Donald and Douglas are seen with nameplates in a few scenes. In the scene where the twins rescue Henry, Donald has his on one side but not the other. * When Donald and Douglas are in the shed, one twin's tender is derailed. * To the left of the watermill, there is green grass that is not covered in snow. * It is said that Donald and Douglas had a van between their tenders, but they actually had a coach. * During the long silence, Percy's cab roof is lifted at the back. * After the long silence, Percy's eyes are wonky. Gallery File:TheDeputation1986titlecard.png|Original UK title card File:TheDeputationWelshtitlecard.JPG|Welsh title card File:TheDeputationrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored title card File:TheDeputationUSTitleCard.jpg|US title card File:TheDeputationSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:TheDeputation1.png File:TheDeputation2.png File:TheDeputation3.png File:TheDeputation4.png|Duck and Donald File:TheDeputation6.png|Gordon File:TheDeputation7.png|Gordon, James, and Percy File:TheDeputation8.png|Henry in the snowbank File:TheDeputation9.png|Percy and Edward File:TheDeputation10.png File:TheDeputation11.png File:TheDeputation12.png File:TheDeputation13.jpg File:TheDeputation14.jpg|Edward and Percy File:TheDeputation15.jpg File:TheDeputation16.jpg File:TheDeputation17.jpg File:TheDeputation18.png File:TheDeputation19.png File:TheDeputation20.png File:TheDeputation21.png File:TheDeputation22.png File:TheDeputation23.png File:TheDeputation24.png File:TheDeputation25.png File:TheDeputation26.png File:TheDeputation27.png File:TheDeputation28.png File:TheDeputation29.png File:TheDeputation30.png File:TheDeputation31.png File:TheDeputation32.png File:TheDeputation33.png File:TheDeputation34.png File:TheDeputation35.png File:TheDeputation36.JPG File:TheDeputation37.jpg File:TheDeputation38.png File:TheDeputation39.png File:TheDeputation40.png File:TheDeputation41.png File:TheDeputation42.png File:TheDeputation43.png File:TheDeputation44.png File:TheDeputation45.png File:TheDeputation46.png File:TheDeputation47.png File:TheDeputation48.png Episode Video:The Deputation - British Narration|UK narration File:The Deputation - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes